


Goddesses Outside of Reality

by Orajje



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Paradox, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orajje/pseuds/Orajje
Summary: In a different multiverse, Homura's time travel didn't send her to new timelines. It just sent her back in time.However, there are consequences to overwriting the same course of events over and over.
Relationships: Kaname Madoka & Homulilly
Kudos: 16





	Goddesses Outside of Reality

Time. Causality. Fundamentally intertwined concepts that are part of how the universe works.

Not that Homura knew that, not till it was too late.

In her efforts to save Madoka Kaname, she folded time onto itself over and over. Folding causality in on itself. Rewriting fate until existence  _ buckled. _

Until she tried to fold one last time…

Homura tried to rewind, but reality didn't disappear as it normally did, everything just froze. She slowly became more and more nervous as reality refused to go back, or go forward. She could feel the corruption in her own soul gem. But couldn't access a grief seed like this.

**_Then everything started peeling away. Reality quaking and fading in and out like a labyrinth shattering._ **

Homura could suddenly barely see, barely feel as her very existence was invalidated.

**_She couldn't let it end her though!_ **

She still had to protect Madoka, even if reality was fading around her!

Her soul gem burned, trying to reverse the damage from her body. Keep the concepts that govern it in place. But Homura could feel the overflowing corruption building up. She wouldn’t last long.

As her consciousness began to fade, she heard the words. "Don't worry, I won't let us die."

The last words she would hear, before her soul gem shattered.

And a witch was born during the moment between existence and non existence. 

A witch with no true beginning, or true end.

\---

Madoka stretched her power over the multiverse, letting the Law of Cycles do its job and save all magical girls.

She let herself bear their despair. The despair of all magical girls. She almost cringed, lettings herself take several… hours? It didn't really matter to her anymore. Time was… odd out here.

She slowly breathed in and out, riding out the waves of  _ sadness, pain, anger. _

As they slowed down a bit, she felt something. 

It felt like a witch, but she couldn’t feel a record near it.

Was… was there a witch out here?

She slowly moved in the general direction of the feeling of despair, until suddenly the rune appeared in front of her. A giant multicolored door outside reality.

She recognized the rune, to a degree. It looked similar to Homura’s from a few timelines. Even if she hadn’t managed to grab them as well due to causality being revised before they could when she rebuilt reality.

She touched it, the wall tearing into a giant rift. She floated through, finding herself in a massive labyrinth.

She tried to land, finding herself actually able to normally stand. She shivered a bit at the weight of letting herself be affected by the place's gravity. It was odd being able to walk again. At least in a way where it actually served a purpose. 

She slowly moved forward, having her bow prepared. But nothing attacked. She walked down an odd mechanical path in the middle of a massive purple desert. There were occasionally familiars, but they just watched her. Most of them quickly went back to ignoring her and searching the dunes for something. Often digging in the sand for a minute before moving on.

After a few hours of walking, she found herself at a giant door. She could feel the witch behind it too. So she slowly opened the door, and looked out at-

… at a cliff edge jutting out over massive woven plains. Countless strings woven together, and into the sky. Even the sky seemed to just be made of countless threads of bundled string.

Then she noticed the witch.

It was massive, slowly… knitting? Stitching? Weaving? She wasn't sure… but the witch was slowly weaving the bundled string above into the floor. It practically dominated a part of the horizon with its sheer size.

She pulled back her bow, aiming to end this quickly so she could save the magical girls ~~Homura’s~~ soul. Pushing enough energy within to destroy everything instantly, and fired. The bolt flying off-

She blinked, as suddenly the simulated reality of the labyrinth was undone to right before she prepared her attack.

Before she could do anything though, the witch dropped the needles, and color leached out of everything as the massive witch suddenly appeared in front of her. She prepared another shot as a hand came down and-

… There were a pair of red ribbons in the witches' opened palm.

She looked up, slowly walking onto it and picking up the ribbons. She didn’t bother moving even as the Law of Cycles began to stir, obviously wanting to do its job. She held it back though as she was slowly lifted up to the witches face.

_ "... you… look… different…" _

She nodded.

_ "... you were from that universe weren't you?" _

She nodded again.

_ "... I'm… sorry..." _

She blinked. "It's nobody's fault but my own alright? I choose to help others… and this was what happened."

_ "...Not for that… for erasing you…" _ She felt her blood run cold, as she finally realized exactly why there was so much thread. This witch was… moderating time. Or something along those lines.

She shook her head, and smiled. "It's okay, you had a good reason didn't you? Besides, I have something I want to give you."

The witch seemed to watch her for a minute, before getting in close. She took this as the sign it was, and touched her best friend's witch. Even if it meant taking on her burden as well, she'd do it. Purifying and undoing-

She shivered as her power seemed to just be absorbed deep into the witch. Before she could try again though, the witch froze. But then she heard something. 

_ "... Thank you Madoka." _

That voice sounded far more like Homura’s, and yet not quite. Before she could say anything though, she was placed on the witch's massive right shoulder, as she got to work again.

… she didn’t fully understand what just happened, but the Law of Cycles seemed placated, and the witch didn't seem like it would disappear without a massive fight.

So she took the opportunity to rest, as time was frozen across all universes.


End file.
